


Tangled In You

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Body Worship, Crossdressing Kink, Frottage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Songfic, Switching, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: Without a word





	Tangled In You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Confession/Blood To Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655979) by [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876). 



> So 3 years ago I opened an account on here, and today I celebrate with all of you, my dear readers this is my thank you to all of you, for the support and encouragement. This is a re-write of an old fic I wrote 3 years ago called My Confession/Blood To Blood here is the link to it, if you want to read the original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4655979 this was inspired by a song called My Confession by Rie Sinclair here is the link to set the mood for you: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=keLWo7Q2dzs Con-crit is always welcomed, Enjoy.

* * *

Their anniversary was today, Loki felt the excitement go through like an electric current, and he wanted tonight to be perfect as his love for Thor. Loki got dressed and felt Thor from behind him, kissing his neck.

"Keep that up and we'll be late, I reserved a table you know" Loki said melting to the touch of Thor's lips on his neck.

Thor turned him around and pulled him close wrapping his arms around his waist, letting his fingers run through black silken locks.

"We could be a little late?" Thor asked with a cheeky smile.

Loki kissed him deeply, then slipped out of Thor's arms to get his bag and car keys.

"On the way there" Loki said smiling back making Thor chuckle as they left their house.

They did end up getting there a bit late, but not by too much not that they cared once they got their orders Kobe beef in a red wine reduction sauce. Loki loved seeing Thor eating, it was so sexy the way he immersed himself in it.

Later that night when they got home, their hands were everywhere kissing breathless as they staggered inside drunk on each other. Loki broke their kiss and told Thor to wait a moment while he went upstairs. He came back down and handed Thor a large white rectangular box with wrapped in a satin white ribbon.

"What's this?" Thor asked curious.

"You'll see, go to the guest room and meet me in our room in 15 minutes" Loki said.

"What are you up to?" Thor asked.

Loki kissed him passionately pushing him towards the guest room and then let his hands roam on him.

"Get dressed and meet me soon" he said breathlessly as their lips broke apart.

"Must it be that long?" Thor asked breathless.

"Hurry then, my love" Loki said and with that he ran upstairs to their bedroom leaving Thor dizzy with desire.

How he managed to get into the guest room Thor had no clue, he took the box Loki gave him placing it on the bed, he unwrapped the white ribbon that was tied on the rectangular white ivory box.

Thor opened the box and gasped in surprise, inside was a white lace corset with see through white panties and garters to match. White lace boxers, that when put them against his skin, he imagined Loki picking them out.

Pale slender fingers, touching the fabric, the shaking of his head if it didn't look right, and then seeing this outfit, thinking of the contrast to Thor's masculinity and how it would match it so well, he felt his cock twitch at the thought, and quickly got dressed.

Loki in the meantime was in their bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror as he finished placing the final touches he laid on the bed and waited. Not even five minutes later, did he hear Thor run up the stairs, then turn the door handle to their bedroom.

Thor walked in the room feeling his breathing hitch, as he saw the state of their bedroom, candles everywhere, oil lamps, and a Victorian canapé bed with burgundy silk sheets, see through golden drapes that shined in the candle light making Loki's face seem touched by rays of gold.

Loki let out a silent gasp as he watched Thor open the white see through robe letting it drop to the floor like liquid; he walked over to the bed drinking in the sight before him.

Loki wore a black dress, with long sleeves and shirt collar, the front of the dress was tied with lace and opened at the sides exposing long white stems adorned with black lace shorts that clung to his waist line perfectly.

Thor crawled on the bed letting Loki pull him close, and then flipping him over so he was on top. He dipped his fingers in the massage candle; he had melting looking deeply in Thor's eyes.

Loki remembered the first time they met, going to that coffee shop across the street from his work; it was his turn to get the coffee, the large 6 cups of coffee to go that almost spilled were it not for Thor. He caught Loki as he was about to trip on a crack on the side walk; he saved the coffee but got Loki's heart that day.

7 years and 5 years of marriage later and Thor still makes him feel like everything is, new, like it was all yesterday, the first time they kissed, first time they took a vacation together in that lovely cabin in the mountains and made love everywhere they could, and then talked all night.

Now he was straddling him, letting the oil drizzle on his tanned skin careful not to burn him, the combination of Loki blowing on his chest and the warmth of the oil made his heart swell.

"I love you" Thor whispered breaking the silence between them momentarily.

"I love you too" Loki said softly letting his hands roam on Thor massaging his chest kissing his nipples grinding on him.

Tiny sounds of pleasure seemed to fill the room, as Loki took both their cocks and began to rub them together feeling Thor cling to him. He felt a shudder run through him, only Loki could ever make him shudder like that, in pure pleasure and love.

Thor felt his climax coming and then flipped Loki over with a surprised gasp he looked up into deep blue eyes, that shone with love letting his finger touch Thor's bottom lip, feeling a tender kiss to his pale digit.

Thor kissed Loki's neck, pulling out both their cocks again and rubbing them together, he felt the shiver in Loki's breath, it was like a small fire was light up inside him, he kisses a trail down pale stems nipping at his inner thighs then slowly kissing back up worshiping pale lips and chest as they moved together.

Has it ever felt like this before? Loki didn't know, he didn't think it mattered, there was no before Thor anymore, he erased it. His heart knew nothing before Thor as far he was concerned, his body knew nothing before Thor, there was only Thor, engraved on his heart, his skin, his soul.

Thor always knew one day he would find someone who got him, who saw him for who he was, Loki became that man, he took him from whatever man he used to be and turned him into something better, the someone Loki saw inside him.

He laughed at his bad jokes, he kissed away his tears made, completed that missing piece inside him, that's what he was feeling now, as they rocked back and forth feeling their climax take over, making them both shake with it to their very core.

Loki cleaned them up and they both laid there kissing lazily holding each other till they both blew out the rest of the candles and cuddled together till sleep took over, they laid tangled limbs slotted together like a puzzled a perfect fit.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
